homestuckfateeditionfandomcom-20200214-history
110815-Diamond Bust
20:52:11 -- atypicalTyrant AT began trolling gallavantingGuardsman GG at 20:52 -- 20:52:14 AT: hello serios 20:52:26 GG: Hello. Miss. Aaisha. 20:52:45 AT: hows the frog hunting? 20:53:10 GG: It. Is.... Going. To. Need. To. Be. Put. On. Hold. For. A. Short. Bit.... 20:53:55 AT: mm? did something happen? 20:54:18 GG: It. Feels. Like. We. Can. Not. Keep. Ignoring. Scarlet. For. Long.... Though. We. Still. Can. Not. Directly. Face. Her. 20:54:51 AT: sure though im ignoring her for the moment 20:55:15 GG: But. She. Is. Not. Ignoring. Us.... Mr. Aesona. In. Particular. 20:55:49 AT: i know 20:56:05 GG: We. Are. Going. To. Talk. This. Over. With. The. Rest. Of. The. Team. Here. On. LoPaP. But. I. Think. The. Best. Course. Of. Action. Will. Have. To. Be. Through. Vigil. 20:57:39 GG: He. Has. To. Be. Made. To. Understand. Either. That. He. Is. Acting. Like. A. Crutch. To. Scarlet. Or. Something. Else.... We. Have. To. Destroy. How. The. Current. Relationship. Between. The. Two. Is. Working.... Remake. It. As. Best. We. Can. 20:57:54 AT: yes i am aware 20:58:19 GG: So. You. Were. Already. Planning. This. Yourself? 20:58:31 AT: in a round about way yes i was thinking about it 20:59:16 GG: It. Will. Be. Beyond. Thinking. About. It. For. Our. Team..... A. Plan. Needs. To. Be. Placed. Now.... 20:59:42 AT: mm yes 20:59:57 AT: however the only real answer i can come up with 21:00:02 AT: is replacing scarlet 21:00:17 AT: he will not be swayed easily serios 21:01:21 GG: I. Am. Not. Certain. That. Is. The. Best. Action.... I. Think. The. Opposite. Needs. To. Be. Reinforced.... Though. I. Do. Not. Yet. See. How. To. Accomplish. It. 21:01:42 GG: To. Make. The. Connection. Between. Them. As. It. Stands. Troublesome. For. Both. Perhaps.... 21:05:03 AT: he thinks the world of her 21:05:09 AT: how would you make it troublesome? 21:05:32 GG: I. Do. Not. Yet. Know.... That. Is. Part. Of. What. Of. Discussing. It. With. The. Team. Would. Consist. Of. 21:07:43 AT: well 21:07:47 AT: try thinking of it this way 21:07:57 AT: what would get you to abandom me 21:09:37 GG: In. The. End. The. Only. Reason. I. Would. Abandon. You. Is. If. I. Was. Made. To. Believe. I. Was. Harming. You.... 21:11:07 AT: and there's your angle 21:11:52 GG: I. Believe. You. Are. Right. 21:12:11 GG: He. Has. To. Be. Made. To. Believe. That. He. Is. Harming. Her. With. His. Actions. Or. Inactions. 21:13:26 AT: yes :) 21:14:07 GG: I. Already. Had. A. Feeling. On. That. But. That. Is. Still. Going. To. Be. Easier. Said. Than. Done.... And. Will. Be. Half. The. Problem. As. Mr. Aesona. Brought. Up. 21:15:05 AT: vigil is extremely loyal, and he will not be so easy to be fooled 21:15:13 AT: remember scarlet is still whispering in his ear 21:16:07 GG: That. Brings. Up. The. Fact. That. This. Is. Only. Have. A. Plan.... Mr. Aesona. Had. Mentioned. That. Scarlet. Would. Need. To. Be. Distracted. Once. Vigil'S. Bond. With. Her. Is. Subverted. 21:16:26 GG: It. Can. Be. Agreed. From. Both. Of. Us. That. Mr. Aesona. Can. Not. Be. That. Distraction. 21:16:43 AT: im not sure all what would distract her 21:17:32 GG: That. May. Be. The. Hardest. Part. Of. This. Plan. 21:18:27 AT: im expecting it to be 21:20:27 GG: I. Am. Hoping. The. Team. Meeting. May. Bring. Options. To. The. Table. For. That. Part.... 21:20:56 AT: if someone was moving in on vigil perhaps 21:21:11 AT: but im not certain how well that work considering how loyal he is 21:21:43 GG: ...The. Twinks. Do. Not. Hold. Quadrants. Like. We. Do.... We. Do. Not. Move. In. On. His. Flush.... 21:21:57 GG: We. Move. In. On. The. Empty. Positions. That. Exist. 21:23:12 AT: scarlet is not respecting my quadrants why should i respect hers 21:24:47 GG: We. Cannot. Break. The. Flush. As. You. Said. Though. 21:24:58 GG: He. Will. Not. Turn. So. Easily. 21:25:01 AT: no but it will distract her 21:25:20 AT: but who the fucks she can read logs just like libby 21:26:11 GG: There. May. Be. More. To. It. Than. That. With. Libby'S. Ability. To. Read. Logs.... I. Need. To. Ask. Her. One. More. Question. 21:27:53 AT: i dont care 21:27:59 AT: i want them to stop treating us like toys 21:29:52 GG: As. Do. I.... 21:30:11 GG: They. Treat. Even. Their. Own. Peers. As. Toys.... 21:30:21 GG: It. Needs. To. All. End. 21:34:43 AT: im sorry i got distracted 21:34:48 AT: um i yea 21:42:32 GG: Yes? 21:42:52 AT: sorry just 21:42:55 AT: ramira 21:42:57 AT: jack 21:43:09 GG: What. Happened? 21:43:22 GG: Is. He. Using. Her. Against. You? 21:43:33 GG: Did. He. Cheat. Again? 21:45:28 AT: no 21:45:34 AT: she threw her fucking halberd at him 21:45:46 GG: That. Could. Not. Have. Gone. Well. 21:45:52 AT: no it didnt 21:46:13 AT: jack froze time, cut her up and then took that part of her to his gallery while giving us her dreamself 21:46:27 AT: i tried to help her... comfort her but hse just screamed at me 21:50:17 GG: She. Was. Never. That. Stable. In. The. Head. Before.... I. Do. Not. Know. If. Dieing. Will. Improve. It. 21:52:04 AT: shes not dead 21:52:09 AT: shes in his gallery 21:52:31 GG: I. Do. Not. Know. If. That. Is. A. Much. Better. Fate. 21:54:15 GG: I. Do. Not. Know. What. I. Can. Say. To. That. 21:54:41 GG: But. I. Do. Not. Think. She. Is. One. To. Accept. Comfort. In. Either. Case. 21:54:55 AT: no 21:55:06 AT: and im sure theres other stuff behind that 21:55:22 AT: theres stuff in her hive at least that hints at it, though i havent gone snooping 21:55:51 GG: If. You. Can. Perhaps. Seek. To. Give. Her. Focus.... 21:56:45 GG: If. She. Can. Not. Be. Comforted. Then. She. Must. Be. Directed. To. Where. She. Should. Scream. And. Vent. 21:58:25 AT: shes already doing that 21:58:36 AT: sitting outside and probably eventually going to just leave 21:58:45 AT: i just talked to libby about leaving her land but its going to take a few days 21:59:22 AT: i am so sick and tired of this 21:59:26 AT: soso sick 21:59:44 GG: As. Am. I.... We. Are. Constantly. Being. Played. For. Fools.... 21:59:51 GG: Or. Worse. 21:59:59 AT: yes or worse 22:01:52 GG: Hopefully. What. Will. Be. Planned. Will. Start. The. Time. Where. We. Can. Reverse. It. 22:03:05 AT: mm 22:06:35 GG: Please. Be. Strong. Through. All. This.... We. Must. Both. Be.... 22:06:42 AT: i kno 22:06:47 AT: im doing my best 22:06:56 GG: As. Am. I.... 22:07:03 AT: ... tell me if scarlet ever says anything to you about me? 22:07:23 GG: I. Would. Go. To. You. First. In. That. Regards.... 22:08:26 AT: okay 22:08:28 AT: thank you 22:08:30 GG: ...There. Is. One. More. Thing.... Though. I. Still. Plan. To. Focus. On. Calming. Myself. Without. My. Powers.... I. Still. Plan. To. Use. Them. On. Me.... But. For. A. Different. Reason. 22:09:32 GG: I. Have. To. Know. The. Truth. Of. The. Relationship. Between. Miss. Libby. And. Myself.... Mr. Aesona. Mentioned. Things. To. Me. That. Scarlet. Told. Him.... About. Primer. Politics.... A. Game. She. Is. Playing.... 22:09:59 GG: I. Do. Not. Know. If. She. Is. Playing. Miss. Libby.... If. She. Is. Still. Playing. Me.... 22:09:59 AT: primer politics? 22:10:11 AT: im glad your checking 22:10:33 GG: She.... Bets. On. Who. Will. Fall. For. Who.... She. Claims. To. Set. Things. Up.... 22:10:58 GG: She. Claims. Libby. And. I. Are. Together. Only. Through. Her. Ideals.... 22:11:47 GG: She. Uses. Everyone. As. Her. Toys.... 22:12:00 AT: i know i know 22:12:10 AT: some of it might just be mind tricks but it doesnt hurt to look into it 22:13:21 GG: That. Is. Why. I. Aim. To. Use. My. Power. On. Myself.... Miss. Libby. Already. Told. Me. Of. A. Way. To. Focus. It. But. I. Still. Will. Like. To. Talk. With. My. Sprite. As. I. Do. It. If. Possible. 22:14:51 AT: that would be a good idea 22:14:57 AT: i really hope this is... scarlet 22:15:04 AT: you two look really happy 22:15:47 GG: I. Want. That. Happiness. To. Be. Real.... 22:16:12 AT: i know i want it to be real for you 22:17:03 GG: Thank. You.... It. Feels. Selfish. To. Be. Thinking. Of. That. When. I. Know. You. Must. Be. Having. Troubles. Of. Your. Own. 22:18:38 AT: no its fine, its fine serios ugh im so sorry 22:18:45 AT: im such a shit moirail 22:18:57 GG: No. You. Are. Most. Certainly. Not. 22:19:42 GG: You. Have. Helped. Me. More. Than. You. Know.... Especially. During. These. Times. 22:20:11 AT: i know i know and i love helping you and being there for you i just 22:20:26 AT: im sorry 22:20:37 GG: There. Is. Nothing. To. Be. Sorry. About.... 22:22:15 GG: You. Have. Helped. Balance. Me.... You. Are. Helping. Me. Master. My. Anger.... If. Nothing. Else. It. Is. I. Should. Apologise.... I. Try. To. Keep. You. Positive.... To. Always. Keep. Choosing. To. Live.... To. Not. Accept. The. Alternative.... 22:22:32 GG: But. You. Still. Doubt. 22:22:59 GG: I. Am. The. One. Who. Has. Not. Been. The. Best. Of. Moirails. To. You. 22:24:11 GG: But. I. Will. Keep. Trying. 22:24:36 GG: I. Want. To. See. You. Be. Strong. 22:24:47 GG: To. Trust. In. Yourself. 22:26:09 AT: serios i dont derserve you i really dont thank you 22:26:23 AT: thank you for always being there for me im sorry im keeping your pale quadrant to myself 22:28:45 GG: You. Have. Never. Kept. It. To. Yourself.... Whenever. You. Smiled. Whenever. You. Played. Your. Music. You. Were. Radiating. Out. The. True. You.... 22:31:05 GG: When. There. Is. Trials. Continue. To. Always. Be. You.... Do. Not. Let. Them. Weigh. You. Down. 22:31:51 AT: no i. seriosserios please dont hate me 22:32:12 GG: What? Why? 22:33:53 AT: because. because ive tried so hard to be pale and i cant i cant 22:33:59 AT: im envious of libby 22:34:10 AT: soso much and i hate that i hate that i just want you to be happy 22:34:26 AT: i adore you so much and im sorry im sorry i kept this from you im sorry i lied about being pale 22:34:46 GG: Lied.... I.... Do. Not. Understand? 22:35:25 AT: i 22:35:34 AT: i guess its not lying because i was i was trying to be pale 22:35:44 AT: but im so fucking flush 22:36:05 GG: I.... What? 22:36:08 AT: its almost disgusting two sweeps and the irony of me giving you my flush movie collection 22:37:52 GG: I.... But.... 22:38:03 GG: You. Feel. Flush. For. Mr. Aesona. 22:38:08 AT: yes 22:38:20 AT: i feel flush for both of you 22:39:30 GG: I.... I. Am. Sorry.... I.... While. I. Have. Feelings. For. You. They. Have. Only. Ever. Been. Pale.... 22:40:09 GG: I.... Do. Not. Think. I. Could. Ever. See. You. In. That. Light.... I. Am. Sorry.... I. Am. So. Sorry.... 22:40:32 AT: its okay its okay i know 22:40:48 AT: i know but you derseve to know 22:41:31 GG: Of. Course.... Thank. You. For. Telling. Me.... I.... Please. Do. Not. Feel. Pain. Over. This.... 22:42:36 GG: I. Am. Sorry. I. Can. Not. Be. That. Troll. For. You. 22:42:59 AT: i had my chance on alternia and i 22:43:03 AT: i was hoping this would happen 22:43:08 AT: that you find somebody else 22:43:16 AT: to take you away from me 22:43:22 AT: so you wouldnt follow me to death 22:44:02 GG: Well. That. Was. Foolish.... Even. If. I. Did. Find. Someone.... Even. As. I. Have. Found. Someone.... I. Will. Not. Let. You. Face. Death. Alone. 22:44:25 GG: Because. You. Must. Be. Made. To. Turn. Away. From. It. And. Choose. Life. 22:45:03 GG: The. Goal. Is. To. Live.... Anything. Less. Will. Not. Be. Accepted. 22:46:01 AT: im im kind of hysterically laughing rn sorry um. i. i plan on living now i will 22:46:15 AT: but on alternia... i was going to make you hate me if you didnt leave 22:48:38 GG: You. Already. Know. That. Would. Not. Work.... I. Am. Not. Like. Vigil. In. That. I. Will. Accept. How. I. Would. Be. Treated. But. I. Would. Have. Questioned. Every. Moment. Of. It. 22:49:06 AT: i kno 22:49:11 AT: i just 22:49:17 AT: didnt want you to die because of me i still dont 22:49:36 GG: I. Have. No. Intentions. Of. Dieing. 22:50:06 AT: good 22:53:47 GG: Though. You. Do. Not. Wish. Us. To. Be. Quite. So.... Are. We. Still. A. Moirallegiance? 22:54:02 AT: do you want us to be 22:54:43 GG: I. Will. Support. You. Regardless.... And. I. Do. Wish. It.... But. It. Requires. Both.... Though. I. Am. Not. Well. Versed. In. Dancing. It. Is. Like. One.... 22:58:12 AT: i would. i would like us to still be in a quadrant. but 22:58:22 AT: i dont think i should right now 22:58:38 AT: im. im really confused 22:58:44 GG: I. Understand.... You. Need. Time.... 22:59:02 GG: I. Will. Still. Be. There. For. You. 22:59:11 AT: im sorry and i you 22:59:19 AT: if you need help youre welcome to troll me :) 22:59:29 GG: I. Will. Do. So. 22:59:45 GG: And. I. Am. Always. Willing. To. Listen. And. Help. 22:59:55 GG: I.... Just. Said. That. 23:00:07 AT: hehe you did 23:00:35 GG: Please. Be. Strong. Miss. Aaisha. 23:00:50 -- gallavantingGuardsman GG gave up trolling atypicalTyrant AT at 23:00 -- Category:Aaisha Category:Serios